Magnetism
by Metamorcy
Summary: Squall knew he was falling for Cloud… but he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. 7X8 8X7 One-shot


**Title:** Magnetism

**By:** Metamorcy

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** CloudXSquall

**Summary:** Squall knew he was falling for Cloud…but he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. CloudXSquall 7X8

**Disclaimer:** don't own

**N/A:** This is my second one for Dissidia. I hope it's good enough. Enjoy!

This has been beta'd by tokyomewmewlvr.

* * *

Squall never liked traveling in groups, even now when all the warriors of light had gathered together to talk and get to know one another. To him, it was ridiculous. He had his own path to take and no one was going to get in his way. Plus, he didn't like it when people get on his back about the way he did things. But he wasn't entirely heartless like most people believed. He would offer protection now and then and perhaps lend a hand. Though never once had he wanted something in return especially when they began thinking that he was a part of them.

Squall was a loner that was how he worked.

The brunet stepped into an open area with a couple of rocks around and drew his gunblade, swinging it with ease in his gloved right hand. Finally having been able to separate himself from the others, he thought that he could spend his newly acquired free time on training. After all, with people like Bartz and Zidane around him, he'd never get the chance to fight and now that he was with the others, they attacked the enemies instead of him. Squall was beginning to believe that he was going out of practice. With this free time, he'll get a good exercise, no doubt about that since they were always running around everywhere, but he needed to feel the familiar weight of his trusty gunblade in his hands and the smell of gunpowder in his nose.

Squall perked his head up when he heard some footsteps heading his way. His stormy eyes stared at the person strolling ad dropped his weapon to his side limply. 'So much for training…' He recognized that spiky blond hair as Cloud, a person that was somewhat similar to him. A loner, cold and aloof. The blond stopped a few feet away, staring at him with calculating blue eyes.

"Spar?"

Squall narrowed his eyes, watching Cloud draw out his own sword, a blade that was just as large as the wielder himself and probably weights twice as much too. The blond twirled the buster sword around and slammed the tip into the ground with one hand. The younger man nodded, accepting the request and brought his weapon up, pointing it directly at the other.

They circled around each other for a few moments, staring each other down before rushing forward. Their blades meet together, sparks flying at the force. They traded blows, sometimes scratching one another, never purposefully harming. Each one knew when to dodge, when to block, it was like a dance of death that seemed to go on and on. The two continued even when one claimed victory, fighting like no tomorrow.

Finally, Cloud managed to get the upper hand in the fourth match, slamming his sword into Squall's blade in mid-air, sending the brunet tumbling down into a large rock. The force was enough to crack the stone and shatter it. A thick puff of smoke covered the area. Cloud landed gracefully on the ground, out of breath. He had used up a lot of his strength for that one attack.

He stepped closer when he saw that Squall hadn't come out yet. "Squall?"

A soft groan of pain reached his ears and Cloud immediately raced forward. He spotted the brunet on the ground, his gunblade to his side. He kneeled down, bringing the head up in his arm. There was a pained expression on Squall's face and that's when he noticed the small tinkle of blood running down in the brown hair and onto his gloved fingers.

"Shit!" Cloud cursed, reaching over to feel the wound, allowing more of the ruby liquid to seep into his gloves. "Squall!" He noticed the younger man's features, the soft tone skin and the scar that cut across the face that helped define the handsome looks. Shaking his head to get those thoughts out, he went back to being concern about the other. "Squall, wake up!"

"Ugh!" Squall growled, squeezing his eyes shut then slowly relaxed, opening them up. His vision was blurry, seeing double, before it cleaned up to where he could see the bright blue eyes staring down at him. "Cloud?"

Cloud nodded his head, covering up the wound to put pressure onto it." How do you feel?"

"My head…" Squall reached up to where the other's hand was located and felt around. "Am I bleeding?"

"Yeah."

"I see…" The brunet didn't look concern about the blood and gazed at his red covered hand. "You win…"

The blond sighed. "It's a tie. I won the first match. The next two were yours and then me for the last one."

"…Whatever." Squall turned away, closing his eyes and tried to sit up. But he didn't get far before Cloud pulled him back down. He blinked and stared up curiously.

"Don't get up yet. Let the blood clot first." Cloud commanded, putting away his weapon and kept the other on the ground. "Plus, I doubt you want to go back to the others bleeding like that."

The brunet huffed, giving up and relaxed slightly. "Fine…" He gazed up at the other questionably, wondering why the man was doing so much. It wasn't as if they were friends or anything to that nature, just allies, nothing more. He wanted to ask but he didn't open his mouth and just kept staring.

Cloud caught it after a while. "What?"

"Nothing." Squall instantly turned away.

The blond didn't look convinced and leaned over. "Is that so…"

"Yeah."

Now that he could really look over the other, he noticed how the skin looked so baby soft with the silky brown hair dangling across it, the grey eyes that always seemed to be storming inside dangerously and more when he was fighting, and how the clothes would tighten around his body to show his muscles. Cloud licked his lips then stopped, he shouldn't be thinking like that, not right now…

"Cloud?" Squall called out uncertainly, he had seen those blue eyes flicker at something when deep in thought.

"Ah, sorry." Cloud reached over and ran a hand through Squall's hair, the side that had blood in it. He pulled the strands apart to get a better look at the cut. He spotted a red line inside and tried to pull the hair further without hurting the other. "Doesn't look that bad, just a small gash, should heal up in a few days. And it looks like the bleeding has stopped. You'll probably need to wash the blood away first though. I have some extra water you could use."

Squall nodded, agreeing, and sat up. His brown locks fluttered over his face and he was forced to run a hand back to push it away. While Cloud went to get his canteen, Squall took that moment to stare at the blonde's back.

'What am I doing? To be hurt by a mere rock. Must be slipping.' Squall scolded, glancing away into the distance. He could hear the voices of his comrades in the distance, laughing and chattering aimlessly about something.

Cloud came back soon after. "Here, bend your head. You should take your jacket off unless you want to get it wet." He instructed, uncapping the bottle, and watched as Squall stripped down, tossing his jacket to the side, leaving only his white shirt. His necklace was dangling freely in the center, twirling around. Cloud was tempted to reach out and grab it for a better look but kept that feeling within. He pulled Squall down and poured the water into the brown hair slowly. His fingers ran through the locks, feeling the softness and watched as the red liquid fell to the ground.

A grunt came from Squall when the fingers went over the cut and pulled back slightly before heading downward. It didn't take long before he finished and stopped pouring water but his hands lingered. He actually was enjoying the way his fingers ran through the hair and slowly shifted to the cleaner area.

Squall didn't know what was going on but he didn't want it to stop. The fingers were doing wonders, massaging his scalp repeatedly. He didn't even care when the hands went to the other side and didn't even hear the canteen getting dropped to the ground. He squeezed his fingers at the pleasure and almost released a moan but his pride wouldn't let him. "C-Cloud…" He whispered gently even as the fingers went down to his neck then to his shoulders.

Cloud was behind at the side, leaning over the brunet, who was on the ground, bending over. He smirked when he got a shiver, going further by giving a harder press. A grin slipped onto his lips when he heard a strained moan, knowing that the brunet was trying to hide his satisfaction.

Their little daze was shattered however.

"Squall? Cloud? Where are you?"

The two snapped away, backing up. Squall looked like he was shocked by the fact that he had allowed that moment to happen while Cloud was growing a blush on his cheeks.

Before they had a chance to say anything, the group of eight heroes came running out. Tidus was the first to comment when they were spotted. "There they are!"

The two warriors instantly stood up, cleaning themselves, trying to get everything back into order. Squall pulled on his jacket and leaned down to get his gunblade. He ran a shaky hand though his hair, the wet part, and tried to straighten it. Cloud, on the other hand, went for his canteen and used those few moments to calm his blushing face.

"Where have you two been?" The Warrior of Light asked, glancing between the two.

"Sparring…" Squall answered calmly but Cloud could tell from the gray-blue eyes that the brunet was struggling with something.

"Oh, okay. Can't get that out of your system, huh?" Zidane smirked, skipping forward with ease. Then he noticed the wet hair. "Hey, what happened? Your hair…"

"It got wet."

"Huh? How?"

"It's my fault." Cloud answered for Squall, seeing the brunet was getting a little cornered. He lifted up his canteen. "I dropped this during the battle and the lid snapped open." There was an 'Oh' expression on everyone and they seemed to have accepted the fact and began talking to each other again, ignoring the two swordsmen in the back.

Squall turned to the blond, arms folded, and with his gunblade gone. "Thanks."

"No problem. But…" Cloud tailed off, not sure on how to finish _that_. "What just happened between us back there?"

The brunet twisted slightly away. "I'm not sure…" He reached back to his neck where he could still feel the lingering touches.

Cloud stepped nearer, getting in front of the brunet's vision. "Quick question, did you like it?"

"What?" The other snapped, his eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"Just answer the question."

After a hesitating moment, he replied. "Yes."

"I see." Cloud smiled softly, making Squall blink. Was the battle-hardened warrior actually smiling and so brightly too? He started to walk away, not revealing anything, leaving Squall in confusion.

"Hey, wait!" The brunet stepped forward, trying to catch up but to anyone else, he looked like he was just walking normally. No one turned their attention to the two even when Squall caught a shoulder and forced Cloud to turn. He would have said something when he realized that this wasn't the best place to talk. "I want to finish this conversation."

"I know…"

"Meet me tonight at the area we spared at."

"And if I don't show up?"

Squall sent a glare that basically stated that if he didn't come, he would drag him there by the hair. Cloud shook his head at that response.

"Alright, I'll show up." Cloud waved his hand and walked away. He couldn't hide the smile on his face but then decided something as he looked at the brunet, who was staring questionably. His eyes went to the group as well, noticing that they were still in their conversations and wandered back to the other. "Here, let me give you this as a hint." His hands reached forward, grabbing the tense shoulders and went closer. He crushed their lips together, tilting his head to the side to make the contact easier. It was a simple and light brush but it was enough to tell Squall what was going on.

The teen pulled and jumped back, his cheeks a little red and swallowed.

"See you tonight." Cloud smiled, running away before he could get into another 'spar' with Squall, escaping while he still had the chance. The brunet stared into space for a second and rotated away from everyone else.

He had just been kissed by Cloud.

Kissed?

Squall blushed harder, the redness on his cheeks darkening and stumbled away, not wanting to meet anyone at the moment.

_

* * *

_

Night…

He stood in the darkness, listening for any sounds from all directions. It was quiet at the moment, not a sound and was so peaceful. It would be nice if his mind could calm down. Squall was still thinking about the kiss and everything that had happened in one day. Things were moving too fast for him to keep up. His cheeks darkened again and he had to use sheer force of will to keep it down. The other members of the group had question his disappearance but they never really bothered with anything else. He did have the tendency to vanish for a few hours then come back. His arms were folded across his chest and the wind blew gently in the flat land, playing with his bangs. Then he picked up some sounds, footsteps to be precise. He turned to the direction and recognized the spiky hair before anything else.

"Well…" Squall glare at the other person, who was standing a few feet away. "Are you going to say anything?" He was getting impatient when he didn't get an answer.

Cloud still didn't reply and pulled out his buster sword. "Spar?"

"No, we're going to talk."

The blond didn't listen and stuck first, waiting for the other to jump. And as he predicted, Squall did just before the large sword hit him. The brunet growled angrily, materializing his gunblade and struck while Cloud was getting his weapon out of the ground. When he landed a blow, a light one, the blond stepped back but he didn't get very far. There was a thin line going down his arm and grunted at the pain. He knew that Squall was pissed and that his rage was giving him a little more strength but the facial expression remained the same, emotionless.

A small smirk graced the blonde's lips. The grey eyes were blazing, deep and stormy, and he liked that look.

As the both touched the ground, they dashed forward, striking at each other at the same time. Cloud narrowed his eyes at the force and placed the same moment to hold off the other. Suddenly, he dodged to the side, letting go of the buster sword. Squall tripped forward, his eyes widening and felt his shoulders getting pulled back. He was spun around and an arm caught his sword arm while the other reached behind his head and shoved him forward. The brunet felt something soft press against his own lips and slip in. He made a grunt, trying to untangle himself and managed to drop his gunblade. But as he felt the tongue massage against his own, he couldn't help but release a strained moan. Cloud knocked Squall and himself to the ground and sat on the hips, their lips still connected. He pressed harder, enough to bruise their lips at the force and pulled away to nibbled on the bottom.

"C-Cloud…" Squall whispered, out of breath. His face was slightly red and he was trying to contain it.

"Just shut up and follow." Cloud grumbled, attacking the soft lips again. He ran a hand though the brown locks, getting a better grip and grounded their hips together, getting another groan from below, louder this time. Cloud spent no time on pulling up the white shirt, running his free hand up the flesh, able to feel the warmth under his gloves.

Squall gasped, he felt like he was on fire, a pleasant sensation and no matter how much he wanted to fight back, he couldn't get out. His body wouldn't obey him, it remained still to allow Cloud full access and he couldn't tell if that was a bad or good thing. But he fought back, his pride wouldn't let him go down without a fight. He reached up, stroking the soft cheeks and returned the kiss. His tongue tangled with Cloud's and smirked when Cloud shivered and groaned at the gesture.

Cloud retracted, he smirked at the appearance of the brunet. "Feels good, right?"

"What about you?" Squall leaned forward, their lips brushing.

"Hmm…I asked first."

Squall didn't answer as they meet together again. His fingers ran down the chest, trying to feel through the thick turtleneck.

Cloud broke away and yanked his gloves off, almost tearing them and stared down. His fingers went over Squall's firm chest and decided to help lighten up the other. He yanked the jacket off then the shirt. The necklace remained on, hanging over the shoulder after sliding off. His tongue ran over the abs then to the stomach while his fingers worked on the nubs.

Squall leaned back and squeezed his fists. He moaned softly at each touch, leaning into the heat. He reached to one of the hands after ridding of his own gloves and licked one of the digits. Cloud stopped to watch. He shifted uncomfortably at the touch and moistened his lips.

Squall knew he was weakening the blond, he could tell easily in the bright blue eyes that were watching him intensely. He sucked and nibbled on the forefinger and curled his tongue around. His eyes caught sight of reddening checks and grinned. He went and worked on the next finger, the middle one, sucking harder.

"Squall…" Cloud moaned and slowly rubbed himself against the other, grinding their erections. "Damnit! Two can play this game!" His eyes had lust circling in the pools. He wasn't going to go down without some competition and reached down to massage the other's manhood through the pants.

Squall flinched at the touch and pause his movements while the blond took this chance to nudge harder below, yanking the hands away when the grip loosened. Cloud growled as he looked at the pants and saw three belts wrapped tightly around. Squall chuckled in amusement. "Got you work cut out for you."

Cloud worked quickly, tearing off everything and felt victorious when all three were gone. "Finally…" He watched the brunet as he unzip the leather pants, feeling a shiver run down the other's spine. "Scared?"

"No." The brunet snapped, twisting away.

"If you say so." Cloud lowered the briefs and pants, pulling out his prize from beneath. His fingers caressed the member gently, rubbing up and down. As he listened to the sweet sounds the other was making, he put more pressure and leaned forward. "This your first time?"

"Y-Yeah…" Squall gasped as the grip tightened. "Oh god."

"Good." Cloud took the other whole, sucking hard. The thickness was large and he almost chocked but he wasn't going to stop, no, he was going to beat Squall at this. He bobbed his head, swirling his tongue over the entire length. He even placed different pressures every few second to ensure that the teen couldn't get a chance to get used to the pleasure. Moans continued to come freely.

"Cloud…ah…" Squall squirmed, bending his legs in response. He knew he had to stop this before he lost control but it felt so good. He just couldn't gather enough energy to push the man away. He lifted his hips to go deeper, slowly shifting up onto his elbows to look down. "W-Why?"

Cloud paused for a moment. "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?" Squall caught his breath, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Because I want to." The blond went back to sucking, using a free hand to move Squall's legs so that it could hang on his shoulders. He swallowed the whole length again and felt Squall move to get deeper and closer. He knew that the brunet was weakening, falling into the pleasure.

So even the lion could get captured.

Cloud took this time of distraction to moist his fingers that was still wet with Squall's saliva and slipped it in the entrance. The brunet jumped at the foreign sensation, letting out a gasp. Cloud kept the teen still, pulling back to let his other hand rub the tip of Squall's erection.

"Relax…"

"Easier said than done…"

Cloud just chuckled in response, pushing another digit inside. He wiggled his fingers, careful not to hurt the other and soon slipped in the third. Squall tried to keep himself calm, he didn't want to cry out, and struggled against the urge. The older man whispered into the right ear. "You're going to have to fall sooner or later."

Squall didn't hear for the moment, his mind was lost. He couldn't form any thoughts and stared desperately at the other. And when Cloud had brushed against the prostate gland with his fingernails, he smirked in victory as he watched Squall's face twist at the sudden pleasure. He pressed harder into the bundle of nerves. Whiteness covering his vision, Squall let out a loud moan in defeat, not even knowing that he had let it out in the first place.

"Fuck!" The brunet ran a shaky hand through his hair, trying to calm himself but Cloud didn't give him a chance as he pressed again, hitting that spot with quick movements.

"Does it feel good?" Cloud retracted his fingers, hearing a low whimper in dismay before positioning himself. Carefully, he pushed himself in.

Squall bit his bottom lip to contain his screams, throwing his head back. He tried to control his body but it was acting out of his control.

"Sorry, I believe it's supposed to hurt the first time." Cloud tried to coo the words, leaning forward to press kisses along the jaw.

"Believe? You've never done this before, have you…" Squall gasped, relaxing into the tender touches. The sharp pain he had felt before faded slowly, going to a numbing sensation. There was no blood or tear so he was glad for that. He'd really not to feel any pain in the morning, though he knew he would be sore instead.

"Yeah, I'm the same as you." Cloud licked along the right ear, circling his tongue.

"Guess that…makes me feel…somewhat better." Squall leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck. He pressed against the lips, fighting back without care. He already lost…for today. He'll get the other back another time.

Cloud moved upward, shifting deeper inside and felt Squall shutter. He kept their lips connected and went deeper into the opening until he found that same spot from before. He pulled out before shoving himself back in, raising the other up for better access. Squall bended his back in response, closing his eyes, and wrapped his legs while his pants were still on around Cloud's waist to help steady himself. He finally broke away, letting out a deep moan.

"C-Cloud…Ah…" His face, the cold expression he always wore, fell, revealing something he never wanted to. Cloud continued to pound himself in, going to the point that it would hurt to go any further. Sweat accumulated on his chin, dripping down.

He was certain he had awakened something, something deep inside of Squall that had been hidden for years. Desire…

"Harder, Cloud." Squall moaned, reaching up to brush their lips together before making a full contact. He attacked mercilessly, sucking on the probing tongue before biting down hard. His tongue ran over the teeth, massaging the top of the mouth. Cloud paused in his movements to moan, opening his mouth wider for entrance.

Cloud broke away. "Shit…didn't know you were such a good kisser. I thought you've never done this before."

"I never did…until now." Squall smirked, yanking Cloud further down so he could reach the neck. He kissed along the soft flesh along the vein, tasting the salty liquid that glittered. Biting gently on the skin, he heard a loud groan.

"Ha…you look like you're used to this."

"I get used to things pretty fast." Squall uttered, working on making his mark. "You stopped."

"Ah, sorry." Cloud moved again but slower as he was struggling with the soft attacks along his skin. "Damn…I can't keep up with you."

"Then it's a tie."

"A tie?"

Squall just smirked, his eyes sparking with victory.

"Then I better start fighting back." Cloud thrust harder, pounding into the prostate gland. He felt Squall momentarily pause and shivered at the sudden sensations that seemed to torment his body. The blond tried to stop giving chances for Squall to fight back and moved away but the hands were still around his neck.

He kept his legs by his waist and after a couple of more thrusts, he came at the same time as Squall, gasping out as his strength was suddenly drained away. A cry escaped his lips, whispering Squall's name repeatedly. He collapsed onto of the other, breathing deeply and could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Cloud lifted himself up, when the limbs around him let him go, and stared down into the gray eyes. Squall gathered what he could of his mind and licked his lips seductively. Cloud shook his head, giving a long bruising kiss and sighed tiredly.

"I think we should do this again." Cloud gave another kiss, this time on the forehead.

"I think we should." Squall unhooked his arms and ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. "It was different."

"Yeah." Cloud pulled out and reached around from his spot, gathering their clothes together. He organized his own first to look like nothing had happened then helped Squall put his clothes together and stood up. Belts were put on, pants zipped up, hair placed back into order. Squall blinked his eyes, wincing slightly at the first step and the second. Cloud remained a foot away, watching carefully. He knew how prideful the other was. But after seeing the teen stumble a bit, Cloud reached over and wrapped an arm around the brunet's waist. Squall gave a glare but didn't resist, he didn't have the strength to do so.

"Did you get your answer from me?" Cloud asked during the walk back to camp, feeling the weight of the other on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I did."

"Good."

* * *

"Oh, what happened?" Tidus asked, glancing over to the two. Everyone instantly noticed that Cloud had his arms around Squall's waist and was holding him up. Then they saw that Squall was limping.

"Spar…" Cloud answered, carefully dropping the younger man to the ground. There was a sharp wince on Squall's face as he sat down and let out a small hiss.

"Doesn't look like a simple spar." The Warrior of Light examined the brunet from the side.

"I accidently sent him into a wall when his guard dropped." Cloud spoke, settling next to the other. He let out a sigh and laid back. "He'll be fine, just needs to get some rest."

This seemed to satisfy everyone's curiosity and backed off but Cloud remained close by. Bartz and Zidane came over to worry and feat over the brunet, who refused everything, and eventually fell asleep next to the couple, snoring lightly. Squall ran a hand through his hair and stretched.

"How do you feel?" Cloud asked.

"Sore…"

"Sorry about that."

"Its fine, it was worth it." Squall lifted himself by his elbows and leaned over. He gave a short kiss on the cheek when no one was looking before collapsing back down. "Night."

Cloud coughed, turning away. "N-Night."

There was a small smile on squall's face, hidden by the shadow of his bangs.

* * *

"Hey, you two! Where…" Zidane trailed off, watching the couple shift closer. "What happened to you, Cloud?"

Squall was helping the blond walk and stood straight up with one arm wrapped around the waist. Cloud was leaning onto the brunet, his head resting on the shoulder, sighing deeply. This time Squall answered. "We spared. I paid him back for last time."

Zidane tilted his head in confusion, scratching his head as he tried to remember. And when it came, he flinched at the thought. "Ouch…"

Squall continued on, helping Cloud sit. The rest of the group left the two alone as Zidane told them what had happened. "How do you feel?"

"Still a little high and I can't move so I'm sore. Kiss me." Cloud demanded with a growl, settling into a more comfortable position.

Squall chuckled amusingly and leaned over, brushing their lips together for a deep kiss. He slipped his tongue into the opened mouth, tasting and devouring happily. Cloud moaned, bending up to get more and closed his eyes.

At the sounds of footsteps, they pulled apart and acted like nothing had happened between them. Squall turned away, licking his lips.

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

But it was obvious that this wasn't going to be the last time. Not for a long while.

* * *

Yeah! Finished!


End file.
